Nunca te ha importado que yo este feliz
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Para Hinata el mundo parece conspirar en sus contra pero un Chico que pasa por su camino le demostrara que las apariencias engañan y hay veces que uno se ahoga en un vaso de agua.


Nunca te ha importado que yo este feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos noche con hermosos ojos luna se encuentra en el balcón de su cuarto en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la aldea, la brisa acaricia sus cabellos mientras esta solo se preocupa por sentir la paz que le brinda su pequeño hogar, mientras su mente divaga en el recuerdo de un momento fantástico que experimento con la persona menos esperada por ella, con pensamiento fijo en él y ese hermoso recuerdo que no empezó tan hermoso.

Flash Black.

Esta en un pequeño rincón del espeso, frondoso y basto bosque de Konoha, triste por lo que le paso hace unos días de lo cual solo pudo despertar solo hace poco de dos horas… si sus peores miedos, no logro ganarle a Hanabi pero al fin de cuentas ella no quería ganar pero la tristeza de la marca en su frente le recuerda que el amor a su hermana nunca ha sido correspondido. Pero su consciencia esta en paz ella seria incapaz de lastimar a su hermana, su madre le dijo que la cuidara, ella seria incapaz de desobedecerla por su amor a Hanabi y a su madre. Esta llorando desolado como nunca había hecho… esa falta de lagrimas es quizás la razón de tener tanta tristeza… ella no es una llorona pocas personas la han visto llorar mas sin embargo siempre esta triste, tanta falta de amor afecta a cualquiera y ella no es la excepción, piensa tristemente mientras se esfuerza por buscar valor en un pequeña muñeca que alguna ves la vio feliz corretear.

_ Deja de llorar _le dice alguien que casualmente pasa por allí asiéndola querer esconderse y sin un pensamiento mejor que ese lo ignora quizás ni se de cuenta de que es ella_ Hyuga _dice un poco molesta asiéndola sentir a un mas pequeña si era posible.

_ Eso no es tu problema _dice descolocada para luego arrepentirse de su mala educación.

_ No estoy de humor Hyuga para que me hablen así _dice muy molesto jalándola de una mano para poder verle el rostro y ver con rabia la marca que esta porta en su frente y sin importarle su opinión toca la marca asiendo que esta se moleste y le de un manotazo.

_ ¡Aléjate y vete!... ALEJATE _dice enfurecida y entristecida mientras este la ve asombrado y sin pensar antes de que esta empiece a correr la jala de un brazo.

_No iras así a ningún lado _dice molesto y viendo como esta vuelve a llorar pero sin emitir ningún ruido_ Es aun más deprimente que llores asi _dice exasperado viendo como esta se cubre la cara con la manga de su suéter e intenta parar las lágrimas que aun sin querer brotan de sus ojos.

_ Déjame sola _dice mientras se sienta en el piso de pasto con las rodillas a la cabeza_ Nunca te he importado… una vez casi dejas que me maten en un misión _dice mas molesta que triste mientras la persona a su lado se ríe ante el recuerdo.

_ ¿Pero no esta muerta o si? _dice en forma de broma en mal momento.

_ No es gracias a ti _dice mientras este arruga un poco la nariz.

_ Y donde esta tu educación princesa Hyuga _dice en burla y sin saber todo lo que le había pasado.

_ Vez esta marca en mi frente _se levanta y se acerca a la cara de Sasuke el cual la ve indiferente pero con una pizca de curiosidad_ Fui pasada a la segunda rama de mi clan, ahora desterrada, ya no soy la princesa de los Hyuga y además nunca lo fui, mi padre siempre me ha despreciado y cuando dejo de hacerlo ya no importaba el clan tomo una decisión, mi hermana he hecho tantas cosas por ella y esta marca es solo una mas de ellas, mi primo esta muerto, en todo el clan él y mi madre son las personas que he amado y mira ninguno de los dos están, me desterraron soy tan poco como para siquiera tener el sello de familia segundaria no se que tengo en la frente, eso me enfurece mas todavía y ahora estas tu aquí molestándome cuando te da igual mi existencia, si lo se disfrutas viendo el dolor de los demás pero es simplemente enfermo que molestes a alguien en mi estado hasta para ti _ tales palabras molestan a Sasuke que solo la quería ayudar aun a sabiendas que nunca lo ha hecho… aunque el debió haber sospechado que no era buen momento al escuchar la primera respuesta a sus comentarios poco amigables.

_ Ahora no te dejare en paz _dice muy molesto y sin medir o pensar sus palabras.

_ No soy una llorona, solo estoy harta de todo lo malo que pasa en mi vida que es casi todo… nunca lloro y de que me a servido tengo todo aquí en mi pecho y solo quiero que salga _dice mas a ella que a él, él cual solo la mira analizándola, sin saber porque se acerca y la abraza a lo cual ella lo abraza fuertemente para empieza a llorar dándole a algo de pena ajena_ Estoy sola… yo no he hecho nada malo solo, solo quiero ser feliz, solo quiero ver a la gente que me importa feliz en pocas palabras a todos… solo quería proteger a mi hermana por que la quiero, solo quería enorgullecer a mi padre, solo quería ser una gran ninja, solo quería estar con… _no logra terminar eso ultimo y se separa del chico que la mira molesto por saber que era lo siguiente_ Ya me voy _dice apresura mientras este la vuelve a tomar y la acorrala contra un árbol.

_ Nunca te ha importado que yo este feliz _dice molesto de que esta digo que quiere que todos sean felices cuando nunca se preocupo por el así como de mucha gente mas este supone.

_ Si, lo que pasa es que no recuerda cuando usted estaba en el hospital yo me preocupaba por atenderlo bien aunque usted me trataba mal yo nunca le respondí de esa manera, cuando salió de alta me ofrecí a acompañarlo a su casa usted no quiso pero de todos modos fui y cuando me dispuse a limpiar su casa usted me corrió, cada vez que lo saludo usted me ignora y en la escuela era igual… y no entiendo por que si nunca me acerque con malas intenciones con usted pero bueno la vida es así _dice la chica incomoda, triste y además molesta.

_ No te pedí nada de eso _dice indiferente y la suelta.

_ Pero yo quería… _se ve interrumpida_ ese es tu problema eres muy buena, si yo te trato mal has lo mismo _dice indiferente y despreocupado.

_ Yo no soy así _dice molesta por su actitud tan suya.

_ ¿De que te ha servido? _dice mirándola de manera penetrante a los ojos.

_ Me ha hecho feliz aunque sea por un segundo por que yo se que obro bien _dice decidida y sin darse cuenta deja de llorar.

_ ¿Y por que lloras entonces? _Pregunta retador asiendo que ella baje su mirada.

_ Por mi hermana la cual no me quiere y se casara sin amor solo por su ambición, por que no logre el sueño de Neji y por que no logre demostrarle a mi padre que podía ser una buena líder como el dijo después de la guerra, desaproveche la oportunidad de ser Anbu por estudiar como ninja medico y porque na-Naruto-kun no me quiere _dice con mucha tristeza mientras Sasuke solo la mira atónico… despreciar Anbu cuando el estaba trabajando por entrar.

_ No, tu lloras porque eres una tonta _dice acercándose a ella y mirándola directo a los ojos y tomándola de la quijada para que no pueda apartar su mirada_ Tu hermana es una malagradecida como la mayoría de los hermanos menores pero algún día se dará cuenta de eso esperemos no sea muy tarde, tu Padre esta orgullosos de ti ya que te dijo que serias una gran líder, ese tal Neji nunca me cayo bien pero si te quería tanto el ha de querer que seas feliz, Naruto es un Dobe que no tiene dos dedos de frente y lo de Anbu si es ridículo y no lo entiendo _dice con sinceridad asiéndola sentir mejor_ ¿Por qué no quieres ser Anbu? _pregunta algo molesto por que ella si haya tenido la oportunidad.

_ Quiero estudiar Medicina Ninja _dice la chica para lanzársele encima y sonrojarse al caer sobre Sasuke _Gracias Uchiha-san… me ha hecho sentir mejor _dice abrazándolo aun así y cuando intenta levantarse este la toma de la muñeca.

_ Eres una tonta _dice despreocupado y con una leve sonrisa.

_ Y usted un teme _dice despreocupada y este hace que den una vuelta en el piso quedando sobre ella asiéndola sonrojar aun mas.

_ ¿Desde cuando cambias el Uchiha-sama por Teme? _pregunta divertido al ver la cara de Hinata que parece un poema.

_Este bueno… Lo siento _dice disculpándose y asiendo ademan de querer separarse.

_ Así que quieres que todos sean felices incluyéndome a mi _dice algo burlón por las grandes aspiraciones de la chica_ ¿Y como lo piensas hacer para hacerme feliz? _pregunta curioso.

_ Este… no se _dice sinceramente mientras el sonrojo baja un poco.

_ Bueno tengo una idea.

_ ¿Cual? _pregunta inocente mirando la cara perversa del chico.

_ Bueno… quiero renacer mi clan _dice despreocupado mientras a ella casi le un infarto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
